ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Болтон: хроника
1940-е Bolton Wanderers - Stoke City - Cup - 09/03/1946 Tragedy hits an FA Cup tie between Bolton and Stoke when a wall supporting fans collapses at Burden Park. The collapse crushes spectators and sparks a stampede which kills 33 people and injures more than 400. // BBC 1990-е Tackling racism on the terraces - 03/12/1998 BOLTON MP David Crausby wants to introduce a Bolton Wanderers football forum where club and supporters come together as part of the nationwide drive to kick out hooliganism. Mr Crausby says a forum could look closely at new football-related legislation, and he wants all sections of the local community to help make sure the game is fun for all the family and is not "hijacked by a few hooligans". The plea from the Labour MP for Bolton North East comes in the wake of wide-ranging proposals to combat football hooliganism, announced by Home Office minister Kate Hoey. Mr Crausby now hopes to set up a meeting with local people to involve them in the consultation process. He said: "Football must be for the many and not hijacked by a few." The new 29-measure consultation document - A Review of Football Related Legislation - puts forward the most far-reaching anti-hooligan package ever considered by a British government. It aims to toughen existing powers to stop convicted criminals and unconvicted, but known offenders from travelling abroad. The government also plans to extend existing legislation on ticket touting to cover matches abroad and toughen existing powers to stop convicted hooligans from travelling to domestic games. If the proposals go ahead it would be an offence for an individual to make racist chants and there would be new powers to restrict alcohol sales in and around grounds. Mr Crausby told the BEN: "The announcement shows the commitment of the new Labour government to make sure that football is accessible to all and not hijacked by a few hooligans spoiling it for the true fans. Football hooligans represent a dangerous minority who spoil the game for the real fans. We all have a part to play and a responsibility to work together to drive them out." He added: "This isn't just a problem at the big clubs and I hope that local people in Bolton will take this opportunity to look at how we can tackle this problem together. People here in Bolton can make a real difference." // Bolton Evening News Pubs shut as soccer thugs threaten clash - 02/12/1999 LANDLORDS in Blackburn town centre have been warned to close their pubs amid fears that violence could erupt between rival football fans. Police believe next Tuesday's derby between Blackburn Rovers and Bolton Wanderers could be a potential flashpoint between hooligans. The clubs have a long history of rivalry and the last time Wanderers came to Blackburn widespread fighting broke out in the town centre. The warning comes just days after thugs sparked a mass brawl in the Adelphi Hotel. It is believed the fight was started by Blackburn Rovers fans who mistook a group of visiting Stockport County supporters for Burnley fans. Officers have been speaking to landlords in the town centre and have advised them to close on the night. Several pubs have already taken the decision to close, including the Adelphi. When Wanderers visited Blackburn two years ago, there were 35 arrests after the match and fighting in the Boulevard. Police said at the time the violence was organised and hooligans had been spotted making arrangements on mobile phones. It was also revealed that the internet was being used to pass on information between rival gangs of thugs and flyers were handed out by trouble-makers. But officers who monitor the activities of football hooligans say this time around they are not aware of any pre-arranged violence. Inspector Stuart Caley, Blackburn's football intelligence officer, said: "Obviously this game is a flashpoint and we have been advising landlords of the situation. We have not told anyone they have got to close for the night but we are advising landlords it might be prudent to do so. The incident on Saturday was due to an unfortunate set of circumstances and we would not want to see a similar situation. There have been a number of rumours doing the rounds but that is always the case with a big match. As far as we are concerned there is no intelligence to suggest that any organised violence is being planned." // Lancashire Evening Telegraph Pub watch plan will ban thugs - 07/03/2000 PUB hooligans could soon find themselves blacklisted from all licensed premises in Horwich and Blackrod in a scheme designed to combat thuggery and drink-related violence. Get-tough licencees are threatening to impose bans and may join forces to call time on lager louts. The move could become a reality with the formation of a Horwich and Blackrod pub watch scheme. The pub bosses are warning that anyone barred from one pub or club may be automatically barred from drinking in any one of the other premises in the scheme. The move is designed to drive out drink-related violence and make the Horwich and Blackrod areas friendler places to visit for a drink or bite to eat. More than 20 licensees have indicated they will join the pub watch scheme and the first official meeting of will be held at the Horwich RMI Club, Ramsbottom Road, Horwich, at 11am on March 22. The pub watch scheme will become the only one of its type operating outside Bolton town centre. Three schemes which operated in the Halliwell, Westhoughton, Chorley Old Road, Bolton, and Farnworth areas have folded over recent years. The new pub watch scheme in Horwich and Blackrod will be run on similar lines to the Bolton town centre Licensees Alliance which has been in operation for the last 12 years. Bolton police chiefs are encouraging the formation of more pub watch schemes. Homewatch co-ordinator Mary Harrison said: "The police would welcome many more pub watch schemes springing up throughout the division. "The intention is to combat drink-related violence and promote the entire town of Bolton as a safe and friendly place to visit." // Bolton Evening News 2000-е 2000/01 Bolton soccer fans deported - 21/06/2000 BOLTON and Bury soccer fans have been deported from Belgian following Euro 2000 violence, it has been revealed today. Bosses at the National Criminal Intelligence Service - a specialised team which monitors football hooligans - confirmed six local men had been booted out of the country and a seventh arrested. The deportations followed sickening scenes of violence before England's match with Germany at the weekend, which saw a total of 921 people arrested. More than 460 of those arrested were then flown out of the country on Belgian Air Force flights, with some landing at Manchester Airport. Many were forced to leave personal possessions and passports in hotel rooms after Belgian riot police swooped on England supporters following pitched battles in Charleroi. Those deported included a 35-year-old man from Bolton, a 35-year-old Daisy Hill man and a 24-year-old Bolton man. Three Bury men, aged 24, 25 and 28 were also thrown out of the country following the shameful thuggery. A 29-year-old Bolton man was arrested for a disorder offence in Brussels but was not deported. None of the seven were charged with any offences. Today an NCIS spokesman confirmed that, subject to new legislation being passed, the seven arrested could have their passports endorsed to show that they had been deported. He added: "Everyone who has been deported will be visited by a local police officer. They will be advised not to go back to the tournament. They will also be told what to do about recovering their property from Belgium which may well still be in hotel rooms." NCIS officers have worked closely with their Dutch and Belgian counterparts in an attempt to identify known and suspected English hooligans who travelled abroad. There was no repeat of the violence last night following England's defeat at the hands of Romania, knocking Kevin Keegan's team out of the tournament. // Bolton Evening News Court cracks down on supporter - 15/09/2000 A BOLTON Wanderers' fans banned from football grounds by a court says he will fight the order claiming he has been made a "scapegoat". Window cleaner Stephen Holden, 31, says he is prepared to take his case "right to the top" claiming the banning order is an infringement on his human rights. Holden of Valpy Avenue, Hall i' th' Wood, was given a three year ban from matches in England and other countries by Judge Alan Berg at Manchester Magistrates' Court. Two other men, Neil Holland, 34, from Stockport and Lee Spence, 31, from Oldham, were banned for three and two years respectively during Wednesday's court hearing. Holden was given the maximum ban under the new Football (Disorder) Act which came into force last month. One implication of the ban is he must now surrender his passport each time England play abroad. Holden has one conviction for threatening behaviour two years ago and a caution for disorder in 1995 -- both incidents took place following games between Bolton and Blackburn. But he told the BEN that with just one conviction he believes he has been unfairly singled out and is prepared to take his case to the European Court of Human Rights if he has to. "I think the court has gone way over the top and I have been made an example of," he said. "I was never in trouble with the police before this or since and I think they have come down on me too harshly." He said the conviction for threatening behaviour came after "a bit of pushing and shoving" between him and a Blackburn fan in a pub. Holden now has 21 days to appeal against the ban and says he has already instructed a barrister to fight his case. "It is going to cost me a lot of money to see this through," he said. "It is not so much the ban itself but the slur on my and my family's name. It could cost me my business and I want people to know that this ban is not deserved." A spokesman for the Football Association (FA) said they could not comment on individual cases but they were pleased to see the new legislation being put into practice. "We support this legislation and lobbied hard to see it introduced," the spokesman said. "if it helps to cut down on the number of hooligans travelling abroad and in the domestic game then it can only be a good thing." The ban will be enforced by officers from Greater Manchester Police who patrol the Reebok on match days. A spokesman for Bolton Wanderers said that while the case had nothing to do with them they fully supported the actions of the police and magistrates. "As a club we will not tolerate any acts of hooliganism by people claiming to be fans," the spokesman said: "We will support and co-operate with any action by police and it they who carry out surveillance at the ground and they who will be responsible for enforcing any bans." // Bolton Evening News 2001/02 Five injured as fighting erupts at train station - 14/07/2001 Five people needed hospital treatment after violence erupted at a railway station on the weekend. Transport police arrested four people alleged to be involved in the trouble at Chorley station. More than 40 people are thought to have taken part in fighting which broke out near midnight on Saturday. The fighting began after a gang of more than 20 men started throwing bricks and stones across the station at another group who were waiting to board a train to Bolton. The gang, aged between 20 and 35, then moved across to the platform and started to reign punches and kicks on the people waiting. By the time transport police arrived, most of the offenders had fled. It is believed that rival football supporters from Blackburn and Bolton had clashed after a number of confrontations during last seasons division 1 campaign. Five people were taken to Chorley Hospital suffering from injuries, including a fractured jaw, cuts to the head, severe bruising and a broken nose. Transport police today appealed for information about the incident, which they believe was arranged before hand. // local newspaper Bolton Wanderers - Everton FC - 03/11/2001 Scores of Everton fans infiltrated sections of the ground reserved for the home fans in a game marred by sporadic outbreaks of violence inside the ground. // BBC Bolton Wanderers - Wigan Athletic - 15/12/2001 A policeman was hit over the head with a bottle as trouble broke out in Bolton town centre after Wanderers' Premier League clash with Charlton. The 40-year-old suffered a deep cut and was taken to the Royal Bolton Hospital where he needed eight stitches. Police were called to the York Hotel in Newport Street shortly after 6.30pm on Saturday after receiving reports that up to 100 Bolton fans were causing a disturbance. When they arrived, a crowd of about 60 soccer fans had gathered outside the pub and a glass bottle was thrown at the officer. Police are investigating reports that there was an "organised fight" involving Bolton and Wigan supporters. One man was arrested for being drunken disorderly offences. Supt Don Brown of Bolton police said: "Police have analysed CCTV footage in the town centre in an attempt to identify the person responsible for the injury to the officer." // BBC Undercover police target soccer thugs clamp - 02/05/2002 KNOWN soccer thugs were targeted by undercover officers at Saturday's local derby between Wanderers and Blackburn Rovers. The police "spotters" mingled with fans in a bid to identify hooligans at the Reebok match. It comes after disturbances during Wanderers' clash with rivals Manchester United on January 29. Bolton Police arrested three men on Thursday in relation to trouble during the match at the Reebok stadium. The men, all from the Bolton area, were arrested at their home addresses for serious public order matters at the Middlebrook shopping complex. A spokesman for Greater Manchester Police said: "Inquiries in relation to others involved in the disturbance are continuing. Extra police spotters will be on duty at forthcoming Bolton Wanderers games, including this weekend's fixture against Blackburn Rovers, in an effort to identify those who were not arrested." // Bolton Evening News 2002/03 Болтон - Манчестер Юнайтед - 12/12/2002 http://www.fott.ru/ubb/bolton.jpg английский футбольный клуб "болтон уондерерс" принял революционное решение по отношению к футбольным хулиганам. отныне фанаты, которые будут осуждены за околофутбольное насилие, будут получать пожизненный запрет на посещение матчей этого клуба. такое решение было принято после того, как в королевском суде болтона за нападение на фанатов "манчестер юнайтед", которое произошло в прошлом сезоне, были осуждены четыре хулигана "болтона" - шэйн дюрэм, грэм ноулз, рассел брукс и стеффен бэрроу. согласно приговору судьи, они получили пятилетний запрет на посещение матчей любимой команды. официальные лица "болтона" отреагировали моментально, и приняли вышеописанное решение. 27 фанатов "болтона" имеют запреты на посещение матчей этой команды, а четверо упомянутых хулигана стали первыми, которые получили пожизненный запрет. 2003/04 Soccer violence may be organised - 01/03/2004 Police believe fighting between rival football fans in Bristol may have been organised days in advance. The city was the stopover point on Saturday for hundreds of supporters travelling between three matches. Many were Bolton and Middlesbrough fans en route to the Carling Cup final in Cardiff. Police mounted a special operation to curb any violence and some waterside bars closed. Six people were arrested for public disorder and drunkenness. http://newsimg.bbc.co.uk/media/images/39900000/jpg/_39900785_policeinbristolcentre203.jpg Several bars closed during the trouble More than 150 officers, armed with batons and CS spray, were involved in breaking up sporadic fights in the city. Several pubs and clubs shut temporarily to ease trouble. The out-of-town fans were joined in the city centre by supporters from Bristol City, who were returning home from Sheffield and a small number of fans from Cardiff City, who were travelling home following their club's match at West Ham. // BBC News 2004/05 Football hooligans trapped by FBI - 15 sept Nine football hooligans have been jailed thanks to the American crime fighting agency, the FBI. http://newsimg.bbc.co.uk/media/images/40075000/jpg/_40075630_attack203.jpg Staff at Chorley station had blanked the CCTV tape. The men, all Bolton Wanderers fans, were caught on video tape last February assaulting a Manchester United fan at Chorley railway station, Lancashire. But the CCTV footage was wiped accidentally by station staff. However, the tape and video recorder were sent to the FBI headquarters in Virginia where scientists were able to restore the images. Preston Crown Court heard three United fans were knocked to the ground and kicked repeatedly at the railway station. Steven P****, 47, from Leigh, was knocked unconscious, spent several days in intensive care, and needed reconstructive surgery to an eye socket. Mr P**** can only walk with the aid of a stick. Nine men, all from Bolton, pleaded guilty to violent disorder. Ronald B*******, 31, and Anthony C*******, 32, were both jailed for two and a half years and 44-year-old Malcolm C****** was imprisoned for 12 months. The other six, Gerard G********, 38, Timothy H****, 44, John N*****, 41, David H****, 38, John B******, 38 and Anthony B******, 48, were given intermittent custody orders to serve time at weekends. A tenth man, Paul K*******, 43, was given 150 hours community service. Judge Michael Evans said: "It is a tragic example of what can happen when otherwise respectable people have been inebriated by excessive amounts of alcohol and are carried away by herd instinct and pack mentality." Inspector John Vernon of British Transport Police said the FBI's help had been "incredible." "They were able to examine and retrieve what was effectively a blank tape," he said. // BBC news 2005/06 Lokomotiv Plovdiv - Bolton Wanderers - 29/09/2005 http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/1835/loko80ni.jpg МОБ ЛОКО http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0682.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0684.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0690.JPG БОЛТОН http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0710.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0711.JPG БОЛТОН ЗАВАЛЕН И ПОГНАН http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0712.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0713.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0697.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0702.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0718.JPG ПРИЕЗД КОППЕРОВ, СЕЙЧАС НАЧНЕТСЯ ВЯЗЬМА http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0721.JPG ПОПЫТКА ПРЫГНУТЬ НА ЕЩЕ ОДИН МОБ БОЛТОНА http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0725.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0727.JPG http://www.lautahools.org/images/IMGP0736.JPG Vitoria Guimarгes - Bolton Wanderers - 24/11/2005 http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/1179/guimaresbolton20053xs.jpg http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/9307/guimaresbolton200529wu.jpg http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/5295/guimaresbolton200530nb.jpg http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/6131/guimaresbolton200546hu.jpg bolton fans dawn raided (04/02/2006) bolton fans was dawn raided this morning and given banning orders on the eve of the bolton v wigan game at the Reebok. THIRTEEN Bolton Wanderers football supporters arrested after trouble flared in a match against Blackburn Rovers have been bailed again by police. The supporters were arrested on the suspicion of violent disorder after Bolton fans got into a Blackburn Rovers section of Ewood Park during the derby game on January 14. After answering bail on Thursday, the 13 fans were re-bailed for another month to allow police to analyse CCTV footage and speak to witnesses. // This is Bolton bolton wanderers - wigan athletic (04/02/2006) WANDERERS' derby match against Wigan Athletic on Saturday has been made all-ticket after the police received reports that football hooligans could try to cause trouble. Wanderers closed the ticket office at noon on Friday following police advice to prevent rival fans infiltrating opposition sitting areas at the Reebok. The two local teams have not met in Bolton for 13 years and it is the first time the Whites have played host to Wigan at the Reebok Stadium. The last time they faced each other in Bolton was at Burnden Park in 1992. Normally, fans can pay on entry at the ground on match days, but this Saturday only fans who have already purchased their tickets will be allowed through the turnstiles. Supporters who turn up at the Reebok Stadium without tickets have been warned they will be turned away. Chief Supt Dave Lea, who is match commander on Saturday, said extra police patrols would be deployed to make sure there was no trouble before, during or after the game. "It is a local derby with a great deal riding upon it," he said. "Sadly, a small minority have indicated that they may seek to exploit this match to cause trouble, and we have consequently put into place a robust policing operation which compliments the club's well-practised stewarding of the event. I have advised the club on safety grounds that this match should be an all-ticket event. I recognise that this could inconvenience some, but must emphasise that this decision was made to allow those genuine supporters to enjoy the event without risk of disorder. This is intelligence-led, and, in conjunction with colleagues in British Transport Police and Lancashire Constabulary, we will present a robust response to anyone who is intent on causing disorder." Chief Supt Lea added: "Saturday is about a well-matched game of football between two competitive neighbours. It is my intention that that it precisely what Saturday will be remembered for." A spokesman for Wanderers said: "Due to police instructions, there will be no sales available whatsoever on the day of the game - however, pre-booked collections will be permitted." Football hooliganism suspected in station brawl - 20/04/2006 A LARGE-scale brawl at a Wigan railway station may have been caused by football hooligans, police have said. The clash at Wigan Wallgate station happened after Wigan football fans, travelling back after the side's away match against Newcastle United, clashed with another gang who got on the same train at Bolton. Trouble flared on the train then fighting broke out on the platform as the train stopped, with bottles thrown and a booking office window smashed. One man in his 30s received a serious eye injury and was taken to Wigan Royal Infirmary. A number of other men received minor injuries. Police are now looking at CCTV evidence to find out who was responsible for the trouble, which happened at around 10.30pm on April 14. // Manchester Evening News 2006/07 World cup ban on 40 Bolton fans - 18/05/2006 MORE than 40 football fans from Bolton will be banned from travelling to the World Cup in Germany. They will have to hand in their passports and report to police stations on the days when England are playing. Twenty-three football fans from Bolton have banning orders as a result of convictions for disorder in previous years. A further 18 were served with banning orders in the season that has just finished. And a further three Wanderers fans are due to appear in court before the start of the tournament and could be banned from making the trip. Bolton has the third highest number on the ban list. Only Manchester United and Manchester City have more, with 97 and 64 respectively. // This is Lancashire 500 England fans in police battle - 02/07/2006 Drunken fans battled with police for nearly three hours in Bolton in the aftermath of England's World Cup exit. Greater Manchester Police said between 300 to 500 drunken supporters spilled out of pubs in the Bradshaw Gate area of Bolton and started fighting. Police were attacked as the tried to quell the disturbance but the large numbers of fans overwhelmed officers. The tactical aid unit was used but it still took more than two and half hours to restore calm. There were 12 arrests. No members of the public were injured, said police. // BBC NEWS Category:Англия